


【番外】Calefacio(使温暖)

by momukl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momukl/pseuds/momukl
Summary: 16-17年原计划出AN本时在本子里准备放的番外，大纲都是当时定下的，用了少部分当时写的大学AU的设定但与该AU无任何关联，前段时间翻出来后出于纪念填完了
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【番外】Calefacio(使温暖)

**Author's Note:**

> 16-17年原计划出AN本时在本子里准备放的番外，大纲都是当时定下的，用了少部分当时写的大学AU的设定但与该AU无任何关联，前段时间翻出来后出于纪念填完了  
> 出坑太久＋古早大纲，估计对角色的印象会有偏差，ooc见谅  
> 合集在lof

“人们生于潮来时，而死于潮退时”

八月

Noct最开始并不想搬出去住  
毕竟自己实习地离学校也不过一两小时早起就行，可是宿舍条件太差冬冷夏热，无空调无热水器，放假留校期间学校食堂澡堂更是基本关门，室友们都走了也是冷清不少  
在准备实习前他四处找租房信息，但只有这里最适合——主要是便宜，又正好在学校和实习单位中间  
他按照地址找到了这间房，除了房门号并没有任何显示屋主人身份的东西  
脑中回想起Nyx说的话  
“这个房子是一个从Niflheim帝国大学邀请过来上半年课的宗教学教授在住，据说脾气非常古怪，但是房子是真不错”  
给他介绍房源的是一位他在大二打工时认识的学长，Nyx

Noct一直半工半读，当时新生进校，他们都在学校运营商找了份兼职，工作是让新生来办理网络套餐  
可是实际工作时却变了  
一开始说的是干一上午有50Gil，现在一上午只给30Gil保底，钱相比少了20Gil就算了，而剩下的工资且还是按拉到办套餐的人数来算，拉一个人给5Gil  
Noct只拉到了一个人，工作人员说工资转帐到各自的校园卡上，他本想着至少能保底，可他竟然只收到了5Gil的转帐  
他去问Nyx是不是也只收到人头钱，当时Noct和Nyx以及他的几个朋友一组，在得知Noct只拿到了人头钱他们还帮Noct去找校内网的运营讨说法，闹了好一阵，可算是拿到了说好的保底工资  
那之后Noct用自己身上仅有的这几十Gil请他们吃串，在得知Noct是半工半读后，Nyx马上邀请他加入了校内最正式的勤工助学群，也会经常介绍一些自己知道的靠谱的兼职给Noct  
尽管因为专业不同所以很少见面，但这几年来也是受过不少照顾，他介绍的房源Noct很信得过

“这样脾气古怪的教授居然愿意和别人合租？而且教师公寓呢？”  
这天他也是和在读研的Nyx吃串，店主依旧放着欢快却隐着忧伤的歌曲  
他要了杯加冰的葡萄可乐，还顺便要了几颗新鲜葡萄放进可乐里，碳酸气泡的酸甜味道让他在这个大排档的环境中觉得清爽不少  
“学校没有空的教师公寓给他，他自己在附近找到的房子，那是个打通的顶层复式楼带屋顶花园，在学校外的江边，他说觉得那个房子太大了想找个人合租，最好是大学生，大学生的话甚至可以只付三成房租”  
“三成?那不就比在学校租房子还便宜了！”  
看到Noct的反应Nyx又继续说道  
“而且那里又安静，这种古怪教授只喜欢自己做研究也不会吵到人，你不是也在那附近实习吗，我听到这个消息就觉得太适合你了”  
“可他为什么想和大学生住呢？”  
“他说自己年轻时曾经来过Insomnia，对Lucis的记忆还停留在十几年前，想看看现在Lucis王国的大学生都在想些什么”  
“但是这么便宜应该租出去了啊，竟然还在租？”  
“据说是本人看着比传闻更古怪，所以去的学生都跑了”  
“……Nyx你没有坑我吧”Noct听得捏饮料杯  
“他只是个宗教学教授，又不是做生化实验的，再古怪能古怪到哪去？看在低房租的份上忍忍不就过去了”Nyx已经吃掉十几串魔界花了  
“好像也有道理，那我去租，反正也就这半年”

Noct确认几次没找错房子后，敲门问  
“请问Izunia教授在吗？我是来合租的”  
门打开了  
Noct首先看到一双带着手套的手上面耷拉着风琴袖，再抬头，是一个带着眼镜，而且还是复古的单片眼镜的红发男人，头发还有点长，被他扎了起来垂在身后  
男人看到他顿了顿，琥珀色的眼睛打量着，并没有说话  
“教授您好，我是Noctis·Lucis·Caelum，Lucis大学心理学专业大四学生，就是想和您合租的那位”  
“你好”  
Noct原以为对方会再确认一下身份，但教授只是平静的将他带进房屋内  
这房子确实很不错，客厅很大，光是这层都有三室两卫，再加楼上的话，Noct估计有将近200平  
“楼上是我的书房和卧室，还有屋顶花园，下面这层你可以随意使用，偶尔会有我的学生或其他老师在客厅里，但是你要实习的话你们的时间应该是错开的”  
“这是你的房间，应该能满足你的需要了，如果有什么需要再跟我说”  
这是这层的主卧，里面已经有衣柜，床，书桌和书架，但也不拥挤，采光也适合看书  
“这房间很棒…比我想象中的还要好很多”  
自己租金估计还不够这个房间，竟然能租到这种大套房  
“谢谢教授”Noct转过身说  
“客气什么，以后都是室友了”Izunia教授笑着说，好像也没有传闻那么古怪

Noct开始收拾东西，Izunia教授一直站在房间门口一言不发的看他，似乎还是在打量他，Noct觉得也是正常的事  
“我可以叫你Noct吗？”见Noct差不多收拾完，教授突然说  
“？当然可以，我的朋友们都这么喊我的”  
“好，Noct，我只听了个大概情况，只知道你学心理学在附近实习，那里离这远吗”教授问  
“还可以，那个中学就在这附近，这个房子正好在学校和单位中间，来回都方便”  
“那就好”  
Noct觉得这个教授其实挺和善的  
“那我也自我介绍下我自己，毕竟我是个隔壁国家的老师，你肯定不认识我”

在来之前，Noct也在网络上试着搜索过  
Ardyn·Izunia  
这是一个在Niflheim帝国大学很有名气的宗教学教授，早年是医生，后来转向宗教学，在帝国也是一路高等院校的攻读过来，也难怪会被Lucis王国大学邀请过来授课和研究，而且一来就是半年  
不过Noct也搜到了Niflheim帝国大学的学生论坛，里面关于他的帖子都是说他脾气古怪，爱挂人，但也有像“我们学校精通古Lucis语的是不是只有Izunia教授，我觉得那个实在是太难了我根本学不会，可是他是不是很凶啊我不敢去问”的帖子  
不过下面的回复基本是“没事的去吧，虽然他脾气很怪不过他人还是挺好的”

“我之前听别人说了，您是帝国来的宗教学教授，很有名气，还会古Lucis语”  
听到古Lucis语时教授的神色有点变化  
“没想到你研究的这么清楚”教授看着他“你也不用一直喊我教授，可以喊我名字”  
“这不太礼貌吧”Noct说  
“我们是室友，喊名字不也很正常？”  
这话说的倒也没错  
随后Noct就被Izunia教授带去附近的餐馆吃饭，意外的好吃  
传闻中古怪的教授竟然是个和善的人，真是没想到

Noct早上通常起不来，但入住的第一天早上他被鸟叫声吵醒了  
……而且这声音好像是陆行鸟，楼顶怎么会有陆行鸟？  
他迷迷糊糊的顺着声音来源走上楼梯，打开屋顶花园的门，原来是Izunia教授在喂一只黑色的陆行鸟  
“……真的假的，楼顶喂陆行鸟？”  
Noct惊讶的看着黑色陆行鸟，Izunia教授正抚摸着鸟  
“Noct，离远点，它是个胆小的孩子，容易攻击陌生人……咦？”  
陆行鸟并没有对Noct摆出攻击的姿态，反而扑腾着翅膀，很欢迎Noct  
“没想到这孩子还挺喜欢你的”  
“黑色陆行鸟可真少见啊，我还是第一次见到”  
“这孩子跟了我好几年了，租带花园的房子就是为了它，可惜这附近租不到一楼花园的，那样更好些”  
陆行鸟旁边还种着一些红蓝色的花，清晨的阳光洒在花苞上  
“这是……红色的吉尔花？吉尔花还有红色的？”  
Noct好奇走过去观察花，竟然两种都是吉尔花  
“这也是很少见的品种了吧，常见的都是蓝色，没想到红色的也挺好看的”  
“这个孩子和这些红色吉尔花可以算我的私人收藏了，所以租房的时候就得先为它们考虑……介绍你来的人没说过这事？”  
Noct认真回忆起来，Nyx一直在讲房租便宜但根本没提到养鸟  
“呃，可能他忘了吧”  
“还好你看起来也不讨厌它”Izunia教授正摸着陆行鸟，可是鸟儿却一直朝着Noct叫，直到Noct摸摸它的羽毛说着乖它才安分下来“这孩子可真喜欢你，我还是第一次见到”  
“可能因为我以前经常和朋友赛鸟？”  
Noct和Izunia教授边聊天边摸着陆行鸟，又下楼来吃早餐继续聊着赛鸟和养鸟的故事

住了半个月，Noct和Izunia教授逐渐熟络起来  
Noct偶尔买一些钓鱼杂志，只有非常喜欢的内容才买，有次买回来坐在客厅看完忘记放回房间  
今天回来发现客厅多了好几本，旁边还坐着在翻看的Izunia教授  
“哦，你好像喜欢看这个，路过的时候就顺手买了几本”  
“这不太好吧……”  
“没事的，我也对这方面有点好奇，你钓到过什么鱼？”  
“我钓到过粉红魔鬼雀鳝，宽吻鲈，深渊石斑鱼……粉红魔鬼雀鳝很难钓，当时……”  
Noct跟Izunia教授说起自己钓起过的鱼和钓鱼的经历，教授边看书边回应着  
好像传说中严厉的教授并没有传闻中的那么严厉，是个和善且一直照顾自己的人  
Noct觉得自己的三成房租真是赚大了，又能省下不少钱了

九月

已经住了一个月，Noct开始喊他Ardyn，不过正式场合下还是会喊Izunia教授  
Ardyn会买一些零食在家里说是给来的客人准备的，但是他自己并不怎么吃，Noct上班要是起晚了可以揣着，冰箱里也经常是满的，有时候还会留饭菜给加班回来的Noct  
偶尔教授要带学生出去几天，那几天的陆行鸟就会由Noct负责喂，Ardyn回来后会给他带些特产  
有几次Ardyn甚至问Noct缺不缺钱，这几个月房租别付了让他付，被Noct连忙拒绝说自己实习有工资，对方只好无奈的走回书房  
可能是Nyx给他说了自己的情况吧，但这也太照顾了……

Noct实习是在学校附近的中学当心理咨询助教老师，做沙盘，发放和统计问卷等等这类事都是他在做，每天意外的忙碌  
今天难得给Noct放了天假，他跑回物美价廉的学校食堂吃饭，邻桌坐着两个学生在说自己宗教人类学课喊看的书没看完，帝国来的教授又很严这可怎么办，好奇心驱使他跟着两人来到了教室  
这堂课是读书分析，讲的是《金枝》  
“上周让大家回去读的《金枝》你们看完了没？这本书主要是对巫术和原始宗教的分析，有问题的同学可以说出来，没人说我就点名起来回答了”  
Ardyn站在讲台上，比Noct平时看到的样子严厉太多，教室里没有人说话  
Noct看了眼旁边桌的人拿着手上的书临时翻阅着，好厚，难怪那两个学生在说没看完  
“教授，请问《金枝》中的杀死神王应该怎么理解呢？为什么要不断杀死神王？为什么王的灵力来自外界？”有个前排的学生举手问道，其他学生松了口气  
Ardyn赞许的点点头，看着这个读的很用心的学生解释着  
“金枝开创的范式，包括对王的神圣性来自对秩序与丰产的界定，不断杀死神王以及王的灵力的外来性”  
“杀死神王的目的是什么呢？目的是为了防止附着在王身上的神灵——或者有的文化称为精灵，灵力之类的，防止这个灵力像王一样，随着岁月的流逝慢慢老去”  
“如果这个灵力在王身上不能够被释放出来，它和这个王一起老去，那么这个社会就会和他一起衰老，社会的再生产就没有凭借了”  
“所以我们必须得通过不断地去杀死这个王，释放出灵力，让它附着在一个更加年轻有力的人的身上，整个社会就会变得保持生机”  
“这就是杀死神王的基本逻辑”  
Noct竟然听得入神  
提问的同学频频点头，又说了点自己的理解，Ardyn又继续解释着  
“在这个逻辑中，王是整个社会的牺牲，这个王并没有实在的权力，他的权力可能被篡夺，但是他的神圣性是不可能被篡夺的”  
“当我们必须得靠不断杀死神王才能维持社会的时候，王的灵力一定是来自外界了，因为这时能够丰产的力量是要从社会外部的地方借来的，我们的生命力在社会内部，它是一个不断耗费的过程”  
“现在明白了吗？注意在思考的时候不能下意识认为这个王一定是暴政的，冷酷的，我们在研究的时候容易下意识认为里面的王都是暴政的封建君主”  
“明白了，谢谢教授”

“Ardyn我能看看你的书吗？”  
Noct来到二楼的书房，他并没有进来过，这间很大，除了一面牆的书柜还有牆边的电脑桌可以摆放电脑，中间的书桌放满了Ardyn的教案和资料，他正在看学生的论文  
“都在书架上，你要什么书自己找吧”  
Noct看着一书柜的书，不光是宗教学相关，也有很多其他的书  
“这些书都是你带过来的？”  
“有些是在Lucis图书馆借的，有部分是我带过来的，想到半年后还要带回去就头疼”Ardyn摆手  
Noct在书架上找到了《金枝》，他打开书，扉页写着一句话：  
“人们生于潮来时，而死于潮退时……”  
他念出这句话  
“那是书里的话，一些沿海地区的人至今流传着这种说法”Ardyn说道“你想看的话可以拿去看，你也知道这本书已经讲完了”  
“你看到我了？”  
“我认识每一个学生”  
“为什么这本书叫金枝呢？”  
“书里有解释你可以自己去看看……但是，你实习的工作做完了？”  
“呃，还有些问卷没统计完……”  
“还不快去统计，你竟然还有闲心看这种书”  
Ardyn头都没抬的的说着，Noct只好老实走出了书房

Noct的毕业论文关于心理创伤治疗，Ardyn听了后说你的题材会不会太难收集资料了，Noct解释并不只是灾难后的，很多精神上也可以算进来，Ardyn才显得稍显放心，但是催论文上比他导师还着急，简直恨不得Noct每周都让他看看进度，Noct心说早知道就不该告诉Ardyn自己的论文还没开始写  
Noct在中学里会陪着老师们去上心理健康课，他经常告诉学生们有什么心理压力可以来咨询室找他，他每天都在的  
今天来了个学生，看学生证是高中部的，躲在门外不敢进来，似乎时看到是Noct才走进门，Noct给她倒了杯水，让她先坐下来  
学生埋头看着水，Noct在旁边耐心的等着，过了几分钟学生开始说话，原来她是因为奶奶去世，每天都会因为想念奶奶控制不住哭泣，被老师建议来心理咨询室  
Noct试着将自己学过的知识运用起来，告诉她奶奶希望看到的她一定不是现在这样的，奶奶希望看到她幸福快乐的样子，又说了很多自己怎么从悲伤的情绪中走出来  
学生似乎停下了哭泣，Noct希望自己能帮到她  
“如果你下次还有什么问题的话还可以来找我的，我每天都在学校，比你们大不了几岁，如果叫老师你觉得不行也可以叫我哥哥”  
“恩”学生点点头“哥哥你也有亲人去世吗？”  
“我父亲已经去世好几年了……我现在都还会带着他当年送我的东西，想起他对我的教诲……”  
“希望父亲看到如今的我，还能为我感到骄傲”

十月

十月份还有夏季的余热，今天没有加班，Noct赶上学生潮的走到奶茶店门口却看到一个熟悉的影子  
Ardyn似乎有些好奇现在的学生为什么喜欢这些商店，在店外张望着，他转头也看到了Noct  
“Izunia教授，你是刚下课吗？”Noct挥手  
“是的，刚下课，这家店的生意很好呢，你们年轻人都喜欢喝这些？”  
“确实是，我就准备买一杯”  
Ardyn看他一脸刚下班的疲惫  
“既然这么巧碰上了，喝点什么不？我请客”  
“我……喝杯可乐就行”  
Ardyn闻言一副了然的神情，他指着菜单  
“麻烦来一杯葡萄味的可乐”  
Ardyn像突然想起了什么似的又补充了一句  
“对了，再要一份棉花糖，我的话……我要一杯奎宁水吧”  
点好单后两人找了个位置坐下，在或是情侣或是女大学生们聊天的饮料店里，两人显得格外显眼  
“你怎么知道我喜欢喝葡萄味的可乐和吃棉花糖的？”  
Noct很惊讶，他可没在家吃过棉花糖  
“我猜的”  
Ardyn回答道，店员也送来了两人的饮料和棉花糖  
“其实我以前这么点的时候，经常被朋友们笑话说这是儿童饮料套餐”Noct自己也觉得好笑的说着  
“每个人都有个人口味嘛，这也不是什么大事”  
这几个月以来，Noct一直觉得这个人一定藏了不少东西  
而且这个人比自己想象的要了解自己，他做了几个猜想，但又觉得都缺少关键的证据  
葡萄可乐的气泡在玻璃杯里上涌着，Noct的思绪也一个个涌出，但是气泡上涌至水面后又会破裂，整杯可乐重归平静

从这边走回去要走过学校的梧桐主干道，金灿灿的梧桐树叶洒满道路，路边都是清理的护工和拍照的学生  
“这条路也被学生们说是黄金大道”Noct说  
“很多学校都有黄金大道，有的是银杏，有的是梧桐”Ardyn并不稀奇  
“这些梧桐树可是很贵的”Noct说“据说每颗树上百万”  
“Lucis王国大学不是农业为主的大学吗？也得这样的梧桐树才能更好的撑起门面吧”  
一阵风吹来落下了更多金黄色的梧桐叶，又有不少人举起手机拍照  
“说来有没有什么宗教和树有关？”Noct问  
“Lucis比起树更喜欢石头和剑，你不是更应该……算了”  
话说一半，Ardyn像意识到什么似的突然停下，转头去说梧桐真美  
Noct这是第一次听Ardyn说Lucis这个词，因为和神话传说中的姓氏相同，从小到大自己说出姓名的时候都会引来别人的啧啧声，但是作为宗教学教授的Ardyn却一直闭口不提  
心中的疑惑似乎逐渐清晰

以及此后，家中的冰箱开始出现了冰冻的葡萄可乐

十一月

到了11月，天气转凉，逐渐开始入冬，Noct加厚了衣服但看到Ardyn还是原来那身  
Ardyn说帝国可比Lucis冷多了，这种天气算不上冷，但他还是打开了Noct房间的地暖，说需要的时候可以打开用  
每天在中学的工作并不复杂，他也在实习中积累了不少毕业论文可以用的资料  
算好日子，Noct提前请好假  
今天下着小雨，他带好雨伞，一早就出门并买了束花

十一月的今天是自己父亲去世的日子——其实也不只是自己父亲，每年的今天Noct都会来到公墓  
但是今天，多了一个人  
他把帽子拿在手中，另一只手打着雨伞，挨个走过每一个墓碑  
看到他，不如说Noct心中已有答案的问题得到了肯定的回答  
在父亲的墓碑前，见Noct站在这，他停了下来，相隔几米  
两个人就这么站在墓碑前，都没有说一句话  
Noct蹲下身子，在父亲墓碑前放上鲜花，Ardyn走过来，站在他身后给他打伞  
“人除了会死于潮退时，或许也会化为灰烬”  
Noct看着父亲的墓碑说  
“……天这么冷，我们回去说吧”  
Ardyn将帽子戴回头上，Noct站起来又看了好久墓碑  
路上两人都没有说话，只是撑着伞走在雨中死寂的街道上

其实Noct以前很贪玩  
他经常和朋友们出去玩，他很喜欢钓鱼，喜欢去赛鸟，出去旅行个几天几夜不回家，再正常不过  
这天他就像往常一样的和朋友们出去旅游，像往常一样开车回到了家  
但他只看到了烧焦的墙壁，高温烤着身子，火光在窗沿里闪烁，似乎还能看到人影的倒下和叫喊，像是夏天的烈阳，毒辣刺眼  
周围人虽然报警，但终究太迟了  
那是一场大火灾，没有幸存者  
他看到了所有家族里的人冰冷的躺在那里，盖着长白布  
呆滞的站在原地许久，而后蹲下，将头埋住，不让人看到自己的神情

他没有了栖身之所，只好来到有空闲房间的Gladio家，在他来之前Gladio还叫Iris藏好了家中所有利器，三位挚友们也都来了  
在吃饭时，他将突然起身跑进房间，将自己关在衣柜里  
“只剩我一个人了”  
“只剩我一个人了”  
“对不起”  
“对不起”  
他在衣柜里重复着喃喃着，任朋友们敲门也不出来  
Prompto想起自己曾经认识过一个温和的心理医生，赶忙把别人请过来  
医生坐在衣柜外一直说着，可是Noct听不听得到呢?  
最后，他打开衣柜走出来，看到大家坐在桌前等待着他，桌上摆着Ignis做好的饭菜

高三填志愿时，Prompto问Noct想学什么  
“要不……心理学？”  
“咦，Noct不去学旅游之类的专业么”  
“因为……我希望自己也能帮助他人走出阴影”  
他这么回答着

“说起来，教授你做过那么多研究，你是怎么看待死亡的呢？”  
Noct说完了自己的故事，突然看着Ardyn  
“死亡吗……毕竟我们还坐在这里说话，我也不知道世界上到底存不存在天堂和地狱”  
Ardyn缓缓说着，没有太多情绪的夹杂  
“认为所有事物都是被人所赋予意义的话，那么世界不过是自然的堆砌，芸芸众生并没有区别。出于对死亡的恐惧和永生的渴望，人们创造出了宗教，葬礼，灵魂之类”  
“如果能让人相信死后的世界是美好的，或者死后能轮回转世，那么死亡就不再在令人恐惧，在死者出现时，将死之人认为自己会前往天堂，而亲友也会认为死者得到了安息，这样的情绪能防止社会的失序，死亡也从冰冷变成了温暖的事情”  
“所以那些天堂也不过是自欺欺人吧”，Noct蜷缩身子  
“不如说是宽慰……死亡之后便是葬礼，有的动物会为死去的同胞举行葬礼，人也是其中之一，葬礼是一种强化仪式，可以减少群体对危机的恐惧，帮助参加的人重新对自己进行调整……所以葬礼安慰的是生者的情感，而不是死者”  
“是的…但真的有安慰到吗”  
“安慰到了的，你不是现在也在做这种类似的工作吗？本质上是一样的事，只是一个的论据是宗教，一个的论据是科学”  
Noct埋着头“如果真的能永生就好了，虽然我知道不可能”  
“正是因为不能永生，所以这种情感转为了留下遗产，这些遗产可能是知识，也可能是记忆，留后人或是给大众……Lucis的神话不也是这样的东西吗？你记得父亲教授你的东西，告诉其他人关于你家人在世时的故事，那便是他们的永生”  
他看着Noct，得出结论  
“死者在生者的记忆里永生”

“Ardyn没有想死的时候吗？”Noct似乎好受了点，蜷缩的身子舒缓开来  
“在我被医院开除又被逐出Lucis的时候，我可是万念俱灰，离开Insomnia的时候恨不得爬上圆盘跳下去，但我今天也还活着，既然没有死，那就继续活着，活着可以有千百种活法，而死只有一种结果”  
“那如果有一天你死了呢？”  
“至少目前看来你应该会给我办葬礼”  
Noct哑口，也说不出什么了  
“既然我的故事说完了，你是不是该说说你到底是谁了”  
“你不是已经猜到了吗”  
“是的，只是我想听你自己承认”

Noct小时候有一次家庭聚会，那次是家里最全的聚会  
在家庭聚会上必然要跟每个亲戚打招呼，挨个喊叔叔阿姨伯伯婶婶直到领到红发男人面前的时候，父亲停下算了半天辈分  
“算下来Noct得喊你太爷爷啊”父亲笑说  
“听着可真老，叫叔叔算了”对面的人一脸嫌弃这种听着很老的称呼  
“谁让主治医生你辈分高啊，恭喜啊，现在找你都得挂专家号了吧”他父亲寒暄着  
“哪有那么夸张，还早呢”  
Noct乖乖的叫了声太爷爷，但听到Noct叫他太爷爷，那个人还是很开心的蹲下身子看着他  
“真乖～几年没见了，我们Lucis家的小王子现在都这么大了啊～越来越像你父亲了，你还记得我吗？我还帮着你父亲照顾过你一段时间”  
Noct想了想只能摇摇头“肯定不记得了啊，他那时候才多大点啊”父亲在旁边笑着  
“也是”那个人又笑着摸摸他的头，和父亲又聊了几句  
后来他再长大一点，听别的亲戚和父亲说这个人因为医疗事故被逐出Lucis本家，和家里断绝了所有关系

Noct想起后，突然明白了为什么Ardyn会买很多他喜欢的零食在家里，会在冰箱里放葡萄可乐，会在他贪玩的时候催他去学习……这些都是长辈对小辈的行为  
“Lucis本家遇难后那些旁支一哄而散，更不可能出现在墓园，这个时候还能出现的人，只能是你了……被驱逐出本家的，Ardyn·Lucis·Caelum”  
“别这么喊我，我已经不用这个名字十几年了，我可是被驱逐的人”Ardyn摇摇头“你是怎么想起来的？我们并没有见过几面，而且当时你才几岁”  
“我记得父亲带我见过你，还让我喊你太爷爷，有天上班的时候给学生说神话故事，突然想起我更小的时候你给我讲过Lucis王国的神话故事让我乖乖睡觉，而且还自称是叔叔”  
“这种事情你竟然记得这么清楚”Ardyn看着Noct有理有据的说着，只能无奈承认

“你一开始不想告诉我你是谁，是这个原因吗”  
“是，但也不全是”Ardyn直视着他的眼睛“我第一眼就认出你了，或许是因为这双蓝色的眼睛和你明显的Lucis一族样…让我一下想起你小时候的样子，谁能想到来合租的人竟然是你呢”  
“那是因为房租便宜……”Noct解释道  
“其他人可不吃这套，来看房子的时候甚至看到我就走了，也是，一般来说谁想和古怪的教授合租啊”  
“我后来又问了下介绍你来合租的人关于你的情况，他跟我说了你一直半工半读的事情……即使我被驱逐十几年，早就无权使用Lucis·Caelum这个姓氏，但我作为曾经的长辈真的很愧疚”  
“没事的，毕竟你也不知道，而且Lucis家族已经消失了……我之前就在想你为什么这么照顾我，一直在回忆以前的事情，不然也不会想起来这些事”  
“好歹我也曾经是Lucis家的人啊”Ardyn看着窗外的江水“尽管我认为你对我没有任何印象，因为我只是在你小时候和你见过面，短暂照顾过你，所以我知道你喜欢吃什么”  
“不过你可别说什么Lucis一族已经消失了，你仍然是Lucis一族的人，甚至可以说是家主了”  
“恩…但你不也是吗？”  
“我不是Lucis家的人”Ardyn刚说完，却看到Noct站起来表情严肃的看着他  
“如果你觉得我是现在Lucis家的家主，那我认为你仍然是Lucis家的人”  
Ardyn被他突然起身说出这样的话愣住了，抬头惊讶的看着他  
“好吧，好吧”Ardyn叹气“没想到十几年不见，我们Lucis家的小王子都成国王陛下了”

“所以我还是得喊你太爷爷吧”  
Noct刚恢复Ardyn的身份又突然想起辈分  
“喊我名字，喊我教授，喊伯伯叔叔也行”Ardyn果断说  
“是，是”Noct无奈“既然说了半天我的故事，太爷……好吧，教授，你离开Lucis后呢？”  
Noct话说一半被Ardyn看了眼改口，Ardyn沉默了几秒，叹了口气  
“我支付了赔偿金后被医院开除，然后又被本家逐出，当时决定离开Lucis去Niflheim，因为那里没有人认识我”  
“至于走上宗教学，是突然的念头吧”  
“毕竟，巫术也好，宗教也好，甚至科学……都是为了让人能够为自己的不幸找到解释，而不用自己承担任何责任的途径罢了”

十二月

“从今天起，我就是一个人了”  
他走下飞机，站在异国的土地上  
他穿得很厚，这里相比故乡太过严寒  
他大口深呼吸，却因为冷空气咳嗽起来  
笑着，咳嗽着，自言自语着  
“不过这里可真冷啊，看来我得多穿点”  
他的话语伴着雾气，可还是轻快的哼着小曲  
“一个人在异国的生活啊……”  
周围人都只是用奇怪的眼神瞥了他一眼  
“而且这里的人看起来都很冷漠的样子，感觉可能会很沉闷呢”

“先生，您想知道《创星记》到底在说什么吗？”  
Ardyn走在帝国的街道上想找个今晚的临时住处，却被一个狂热布教徒拦住了去路  
“我是外国人”他不想理会  
“先生您是Lucis人吗，那不是更应该看看《创星记》中对圣石的记载，这可是Lucis历史上重要的事情啊”  
“我是Tenebrae人”  
“那就和神凪有关了，更应该看看《创星记》”  
似乎不拿一本册子就不让他走，估计是看他是个不知去处的外国人立刻上来布教  
没办法，Ardyn只好拿一本看看，反正也不知道做什么

记载着创星记的旧历书物（成书时期约在2000年前）上，有着和六神启示相关的记录，此外还有城市的毁灭，遭到众多被害的多种记录，当时的人们将这些解释为试炼。  
“宗教果然都是灾难中出现的”看着扉页的话他边翻边说着，虽然他也知道创星记大概说什么，但这么详细的看一遍还是头一次  
有着“神凪定下了誓约”的记录。这是因为六神几乎不出现在人类面前，而神凪能呼唤六神，给它们传达人类的意志，誓约就似乎就是与此相关的仪式。  
“神凪的能力真特殊”  
在我们人类中，有人拥有强大的力量，他能操纵众多的剑，与腐蚀星球的黑暗作战。某个时刻，六神赋予了他圣石，并令他守护圣石。这颗圣石，在灾厄到来的时候会选出王。  
“Lucis在神话里可真强”他苦笑着  
远古时代，传说六神与人类共同战斗过，但他们基本不直接显世。六神各自有忠实的使者，神凪就是从神使那里听从神的意思并传世。  
“所以神凪是通灵者”  
邪恶之物 招来瘴气 蒙蔽天空 侵蚀大地  
勇敢的王与骑士 执剑与神并肩作战 驱逐黑暗  
祈愿长久和平 神将光耀授予人王  
延续其魂 赐予圣石 以备终将到来的灾厄  
“老套的光明战胜黑暗的故事”  
他竟然有点意犹未尽，一晚上把整本书都看完了，天亮了才发现自己看了个通宵的宗教书  
哪里还能再看到这些书呢

第二天他来到了Niflheim帝国图书馆，好在即使是外国人也能直接进来  
找到宗教书架后他抱了几本出来看，甚至帝国还有进口古Lucis语版本，对于曾经是Lucis家的他来说倒是也没有障碍  
也是在帝国图书馆认识了Verstael，Niflheim帝国的生物技术专家  
当时对方站在生物方面的古Lucis语书架前一筹莫展，看到精通的Ardyn自然凑过来寻求帮助  
在Verstael的推荐下，Ardyn决定考宗教学试试看，随后便深造成为教授

“或许是精神寄托，或许是逃避现实……书里的故事光怪陆离，看着能让人忘记现实的烦恼……其实大致主题都差不多，等研究的够了，我也成为了宗教学教授”

在Niflheim帝国大学教书的时候，有学生曾经问过他“听说老师您是Lucis出身，您认为传说中的Lucis家族真的存在过吗？”  
情感上来说，他不想回答这个问题，虽然世界上并没有超自然力量掌控着一切，精通魔法，操纵众多的剑的Lucis只是神话传说，但至少作为曾经是贵族的Lucis一族是存在的  
如今的人们早不关心了，最多惊讶竟然有人真的姓Lucis这个传说中的稀有姓氏，只有Lucis自己记得曾经统治过那片土地，记得自己的往日荣光  
但是他是教授，他要回答学生的问题  
“为了便于统治，为统治者赋予神圣性是在很多地区都存在的，Lucis一族的神话能作为正面形象流传，至少说明他们在统治时期是受到过民众爱戴的”  
他这么回答着

他根本不想答应去Lucis上课的邀请，拒绝了好几次，但是学校又以经费要挟他必须去，说他孑然一身又无家庭，不做事业做什么  
没办法，他只好带着陆行鸟和吉尔花踏上了回家的路  
十几年来他刻意回避着Lucis的所有新闻，也导致他回到记忆中的Lucis家发现竟然夷为平地，一番打听才知道一场大火后只有一个出门玩的孩子幸存，但他们也不知道这孩子的下落  
他想像了无数种可能发生的场景，没人发现他，或是被认出，被赶走，最后却以他心中最不可能的场景出现  
自己能做的，似乎只有撒几颗花种，也不知道能不能存活

他并不喜欢一个人住，经常疲惫的从办公室出来后发现食堂已关门，疲惫不堪却还要自己做饭吃，但合租的老师又受不了陆行鸟的叫声最后都会搬走  
他没有朋友，也不想交朋友，会来Niflheim帝国就是因为没人认识他  
每天上完课回来不是读书就是喂鸟种花，再加上严厉的教学方式，有时候他不满意的论文甚至会被扔出窗外，被全校师生认为是古怪的人也不奇怪  
到了Lucis后他想租一个一楼带花园的房子，便于养鸟种花  
但是都离学校太远，只有这所房子最合适，一个人住又实在是太大，如果能和人合租就好了，大学生就更好了，还可以看看Lucis王国现在的大学生的生活状态，回去被问起也好交差  
挂出信息后来了不少人，但似乎看到他就走人了，直到他听说有个心理学准备实习的大学生要来住  
虽然打开房门后，脑海中的回忆与愧疚将他淹没，窒息一般

“原来是这样”  
“感觉如何？一个逃避现实的长辈故事，很无聊吧，要是Lucis家还有人活着说不定早就嘲笑我了”Ardyn自嘲着  
“至少Lucis家还活着的我不这么觉得”Noct回答道，Ardyn哑然“在那样的心理状态下，转向这些是很常见的事”  
“也是，我都忘记你是心理学系的人了”Ardyn说“你准备毕业后继续在那里工作吗？”  
“恩，虽然有点辛苦，但是我觉得自己过得很开心，我也能帮助别人走出阴影了，这是我想做的工作”  
Noct认真的回答他  
Ardyn这时才觉得，自己此前对Noct的照顾，出于愧疚，出于血亲，却忘记了他身份早已转变，与记忆中的小Noct相比，如今的Noct已经是成人了  
“说来家里东西够吃吗，要不要再买点？”  
但是话一张口还是没有变化  
“够的够的太爷爷”  
“叫我名字，听着好老”  
“好好好，谢谢Ardyn”Noct连连点头“说来Ardyn你现在会恢复你的姓氏吗？”  
“既然你都说可以了，如果有必要的话我会介绍自己的真名，但书面还是算了，我发的论文和已经出的书怎么办？”  
“这倒也是…真是很教授的回答”Noct说“不过我那天会不会太草率了，理论上这种事情都有个仪式吧？是不是有什么回归仪式之类的东西……？”  
“还需要什么仪式吗？你的话已经胜过了所有仪式的繁缛，难道你还想让我给你跪下说Yes your majesty？”  
“我说的也没那么夸张！诶算了算了，太爷爷说的对就是了”

今年冬天很冷，实习的中学提前放寒假了，Noct可以回来好好写论文，Ardyn刚打开了整个房子里的地暖，正好Noct回来了，一起给陆行鸟搭了个牢固的棚子防风雪  
Noct来到Ardyn的书房找可以作为参考资料的书，他又看到了那本《金枝》  
“说来，你现在能告诉我金枝是什么意思了吗？”Noct问  
“书里的金枝主要是说一种古老的习俗，逃亡的奴隶倘若能砍下圣殿中树上的树枝，他就能获得一次与祭司决斗的机会，一旦他杀死祭司，就能继任这个职位并获得森林之王的称号，因此古代公众称这根决定命运的树枝为‘金枝’”Ardyn正倚在桌边喝咖啡，详细的回答道  
“我何尝不是个逃亡的奴隶？”他看着Noct摊手“我当初可是被Lucis家逐出的人，只是现在又回到了Lucis”  
金枝吗？  
或许你就是那根改变命运的金枝吧  
Ardyn看着Noct眼眸中的自己  
你不再是一个人了  
我也是

“如果Ardyn你帮我改好论文，决定我顺利毕业的命运，你不就相当于金枝了？”Noct找出所有需要的资料书，还挺沉  
“我可不懂心理学，最多看看你的用词有没有问题”Ardyn没好气的说，又问“那谁是‘祭司’，你导师吗？”  
“当然是毕业了！”Noct果断回答  
“本科不会很为难，你有这个精力问宗教学的书还不如快写论文去，你要是我的学生，好几次我早骂你了”Ardyn佯装生气的说  
“是，是，Lucis教授您说的对我马上就写”Noct捧起书笑着离开了书房

不用一个人逃亡了  
一起承受着，一起分担着  
从此，都不再是一个人面对  
两个人一起活下去  
彼此手中，握着金枝

（正文完）

放不进正文里的一点后续

Lux（光）

Izunia教授回到Niflheim帝国大学后整个人跟换个人似的，甚至听说他一开始还申请在Lucis王国大学再呆半年，结果又被学校以经费为由叫回国  
不光脾气变好，上课的时候没有那么严厉了，整个人都变得亲和不少，虽然说话还是那副拐弯抹角讽刺的语气，但相比过去还是好太多了，就连下班就走的Aranea都看出来哪里不对劲  
Lucis王国大学竟然能改变这个古怪教授？他被Lucis人用魔法了？

“Ardyn教授你看起来在Lucis过的很开心啊，回来跟换个人似的，是发现了什么失散多年的亲人吗”办公室里只有Aranea和Ardyn，等学生走后她问道  
“竟然被你猜到了？不愧是Aranea，我在Lucis找到了我十几年没见过的……侄子”  
“是吗？恭喜啊，亲人重逢一定很高兴吧”  
“十几年没见，那孩子都长成大人了，老咯老咯，还因为那孩子想起了以前在家里的本名……诶，真是时光如梭”  
“家里的本名？Ardyn不是你的本名吗？”  
“虽然是本名，但那并不是正式的名字，我正式的名字太长了，我以前叫Ardyn·Lucis·Caelum”  
“Ardyn·Lu……Lucis·Caelum？！”  
“太长了对吧，我也这么觉得，所以过来后改了个简短的名字”  
“不是长的问题，传说中的Lucis家族？！难怪你精通古Lucis语，所以你侄子也是姓Lucis·Caelum？他工作了吗？”  
“还没有，今年大四，马上毕业了”  
“真是想不到……我身边竟然有个后人，这种神话里才听过的家族竟然真的存在”  
“神话还不也是人编的”Ardyn耸耸肩“所以我准备去申请Lucis的外聘教授”

今天Lucis王国大学举行毕业典礼，Noct穿着学士服，看着同学朋友们的家人送来花束一起合照，让人羡慕  
站上礼堂时，他看到一个熟悉的身影跑进了体育馆  
“Noct！”  
那个人捧着花束向Noct挥手，那是个红蓝吉尔花的花束，少见的红色吉尔花引来其他人关注

Noct也向着他挥手，典礼办完后，走到Ardyn面前接过了毕业的花束并拥抱对方，头埋在胸口，对方也回抱着，轻抚他的头发  
“Ardyn你怎么来了？你不是最近很忙吗？”他抬头问  
“我们家小王子，哦不是，国王陛下毕业了我能不来？还好赶上了，下车的时候我还以为来不及，真是勉强我这个老人家了”  
“太爷爷辛苦了”  
“行吧今天你毕业我就不说了……你工作的事都搞完了吗？”  
“恩，还是在那个中学工作，已经签好合同了，所以Ardyn你今天怎么会有空跑来了？”  
“我已经成为Lucis王国大学的外聘教授了，以后可以经常来这边上课，看来那个房子还能再住几年”  
“那房子不是挺好的吗，又大又有花园，还有地暖和空调”  
“楼顶花园哪里好了？我冲上去摘花找花店包好又跑过来，真是老骨头都快散了”  
“辛苦了太爷爷”  
“行了行了，走吧，人家都一家人吃饭去了，我们也吃饭去”

走出体育馆，6月的阳光金灿灿的，照得地面反光，手中的花束也比平时看着更耀眼  
“我从没想到过自己毕业的时候会有亲人来送花束”Noct看着手中的花束，“更没想到这个人还是Ardyn”  
“我也没想到自己能回到Lucis，还能用回本名”Ardyn轻笑着“在这十几年的黑暗之中，你就是我走向光明的金枝”  
他握起Noct的手，用他手中的花束挡着，低头俯下身子，祝福的话语散在嘴里  
“毕业快乐，Noctis”

**Author's Note:**

> 每篇文章我都故意选A和N开头的拉丁单词，唯有这一篇决定选择了C或L开头——Lucis和Caelum，以体现是与正文完全没有关联的番外  
> 备选词曾有Lux（光），Cicatrix（伤疤），Citrā（在离…更近的一边），但最后选择了最符合主题感觉的Calefacio，使温暖  
> 一开始就定下了家庭破灭在心理医生帮助下走出来后半工半读的心理学实习生Noct和医疗事故后被家族驱逐的现宗教学教授Ardyn的合租，并在合租过程中发现对方身份，最终两人一同活下去的故事  
> 实际上原大纲没有想好结尾，只写到11月在墓碑前碰面并说出自己的过去，设定11月忌日是因为FF15在11月29日发售，《金枝》是准备填坑后才想起的  
> 相比顺着原作思路，描述无法逃离宿命的最后王族故事的正文，这篇番外说的是从身边人死亡造成的心理创伤中走出来，甚至可以说全文都在探讨死者与生者  
> 也是因此，在藤原叔突然去世后翻出这篇大纲和草稿的我决定把这个我原本因为种种原因觉得自己不可能填的坑填出来，我已经没有更多精力了


End file.
